Memories on the walls
by Echo Garrote
Summary: A lone rudie stumbles upon the darkest plot the Rokkaku's have. He needs to tell the other gangs...but will anyone listen to what seems to be a madman?
1. Default Chapter

            As per usual JSR does NOT belong to me. Please don't sue. Disk, Talluah, N1k, Noisetank13's characters, and all the other Fan Fiction references I make in here belong to their appropriate authors. Who are far far superior writers than me. Please don't 10 tag me guys. I'm doing this for fun and to bring in my own guy.

WARNING!: If you've seen the movie memento or one of those backwards movies or the backwards episode on Seinfeild this will make a little more sense.

Memories on walls.

By Echo Garrote.

            "BEAT!! DON'T!" Mew cried out. Heh…how many times had I said I love you to her?

            Beat just looked at me through the cracked and shattered goggles on his face. Heh. I bet him and I are the only two people who know his real eye color now. He raises the gun that he took off Onishima and looks at me. Lying there on the foundry catwalk both legs broken.

            "May you, and your fucking memories rot in hell." Beat says his hand shaking, I know he doesn't want to do it. He will though, this is how it ends I guess.

            "See you tomorrow Beat." I say.

            "Like hell." He pulls the trigger and turns his head away.

            The bullet enters my brain and I die instantly.

            Better luck tomorrow I guess 

            _The alarm goes off next to my bed on a nightstand. 'Let Mom Sleep' blares through my room._ _Ugh oh God! Do people listen to this stuff? Do I listen to this stuff? Do I LIKE this stuff? …How come I don't know? 3 am? Christ! Why did I set my alarm for 3 am in the damn morning? Ok, let's asses the situation, you are…David? NO. David is wrong, but it's right, but I mean…it's my name but it's not my real name. What's my real name? Why don't I know that? Wait, what's that on my desk. A red three ring binder…stuff written in my handwriting. Too creepy. Well this looks important._

MEMORIES

For and by

Echo Garrote

Echo? Is that my name? Sounds like a rudie name. Hold on. Do I even know what a rudie is? Ummm, street kid, graffiti vandals, no good run-aways that need therapy. There are a bunch of different gangs and I think I can name them all. It's cool for kids in school to do so.

_Hold on I was a rudie?_

_Then how come I don't remember?_

_And why am I in a home and in school?_

Sleep. The dark, warm, silence that mocks and invites death. The healer of the body and stealer of memories. _So I was a poet? Poets do make that kind of melodramatic prose comparing everything to death. _On the morning of my 4th 16th birthday I knew there was something wrong. _4th 16th? That would make be 20…unless today is my birthday too then I'm 21. Unless…no, no nothing makes sense. _Ok, enough of the melodrama.Here are the basic facts; your real name is Echo Garrote. You're a rudie; you don't belong to a gang. You are probably the only one who will remember the major events of yesterday. This is due to a spell that's been cast on Tokyo-to. It has to do with the 'construction accident' on Rokkaku tower. _Construction accident? Spell? This is sheer lunacy. Am I insane? Am I a schizophrenic? Do I have an insane secondary personality?_ I can't write any more here. _Why not? Is my life that dangerous? Did I do something? Did I see something?_

Just remember this if nothing else. Your name is Echo. You are a Rudie. This is your tag. A graffiti tag was drawn on the next page. It was very basic. Just a green solid circle with two semi circles on the right side of the circle, one after another_. Just looking at that tag tugged at my memory. That was my tag. That was "Echo form." The name rolled off my lips and like a hammer hitting my brain I remembered where my rudie outfit and skates were hidden. In the closet, inside the board games 'Clue' and 'Girl Talk'. Why would I have those stupid games in my room…wait…The Clue is Girl Talk. The Love Shockers!_

_            As I shimmied down the tree to get out of my room into the cool night air of Shibuya, I saw something. _E+M in a heart. _Did the E stand for Echo? If it did who was M? Did I used to love someone? I shook it free of my head as I pulled on my rudie outfit: A insane get up that looked like a blue speed skater's uniform that was cut up then sown back together with elements of uniforms from the Noise Tanks, Poison Jam, The Immortals, and all the other gangs there were, even the all girl gangs and golden rhinos. No GG stuff though. How do I know that?  It looked like a patchwork nightmare. But it was mine, and now I have to visit the ladies in red._


	2. Ladies in Red

Disclaimer: Ok, I would like to thank Talluah for her permission to let me use her stuff in this part of the story. As usual JSR belongs to Smilebit and I'm only doing this for fun yadda yadda yadda.

Ladies in Red

By Echo Garrote 

The love shocker patch is a piece of magenta fabric and black leather.

Love Shockers…what was their story? Oh yeah Love broke their hearts now they wanna do some breaking of their own…

Etched on the broken heart patch in green thread is an address, way out in the middle of Kogane-cho.

_            I skate my way there…but something's not right…_

_            The Love Shockers are Shibuya located…they don't work in Kogane…_

_            Unless…_

_            Unless what?_

_            I don't know, I thought you had an idea._

_            I'm you! Your talking to yourself, Echo…_

_            Oh yeah…heh._

A house. Simplistic, normal Jiro Taxpayer. 

_            THIS is IT?!_

_            No…something more, this is only the area._

_            Area for what?_

_            I don't know…look around._

_            I must be losing it. I'm talking to myself and answering._

_            There…the river behind the house._

A river…_no…an execution site._

_Something happened here, someone died. Horridly. Why is this important? Why do I need to know this? HOW DO I KNOW THIS? _

_Water…someone was afraid of water…no…something in the water…_

_No, someone in the water._

Am I afraid of the water? Am I who's in the water?

_Maybe this is the end._

_Hold on…heh I say that a lot. I can see into Shibuya from here. There's this big old factory. Sides covered with tags…including mine! _

A large abandoned factory.

Doesn't look so bad. It's covered with tags, mostly Love Shockers. I open the large steel doors and walk in slowly. Empty as a tomb. Well I don't like it makes me more paranoid than I already am.

_The catwalk…_

_I skate up the steel ramp to the upper offices. No not this one, not this one…_

_THIS one…_

An executive's old office now long departed.

_The minute I went into that room I felt like puking. Torquemada would feel right at home here. Old spent matches littered the floor. One person here was less a human and more a daemon. Keeping a person alive just for the pleasure of seeing them scream and breaking their minds in two. How could I tell these things had happened was I some kind of psychic you see on prime time cable? I had to get out._

_As I left the boardwalk and walked to the exit doors I heard the sound of skates whizzing towards me. I spun around just in time to get the air knocked out of me. Two sets of arms grabbed me and dragged me in front of a Love Shocker. The one they take me two makes me want to scream in terror. I don't know why though. _

"Well, well, well. Looks like we caught us a patchwork man." The standing one says. "What's the matter couldn't decide so you figure you'd take them all?"

"Should we 10 tag him?" A love shocker holding me says to the one standing in front of me. They outnumber me 3 to 1. Probably more on the way.

_"I don't know." The other LS replies. She's the leader…I'm shaking in front of her._

_Wait…I know her. She's important. _

_ "He's a solo so I mean it's not any challenge. We could just rough him up and dump him on Onishima's door step."_

_Why does that ring a bell? Something about this love shocker and Onishima. Does it connect with the stream and the office?_

**She's different. Just the leader, nothing else.**

_What was THAT?! Well I mean that was me but that wasn't me so was it another me? Heh, back to the schizophrenic idea. God I'm about to be killed and I'm going insane as well._

_Well…that's it almost._

_"Hey K!" The love shocker holding me points to my uniform. "He's wearing our uniform!"_

_K…_

_"What!? Fine that settles it, 10 tag then trounce him"_

Kell of the Love Shockers.

"KELL!" I yell as loud as I can. It gets the reaction that I'm hoping for. She raises her head. 

_"So the patchwork man has a mouth huh?" She says. "What is it?"_

**You can restore one memory, one will kill, and one will save.**

There goes my voice again…what the hell does he…I…whoever, mean by restore memory? Well, I guess there's only one way to find out.

_"What happened at the stream behind the house in Kogane-cho, with the one who was afraid of water?"_

"Kell what is he babbling about? Kell KELL!" The Love Shockers are amazed as they see their leader reduced to a sobbing wreck.

_"…Akina…" Was all I could understand as I blasted out of there._

_So I had reduced the leader of the Love Shockers to an emotional wreck. Great. And I still had no idea about the voices in my head or anything else._

_So now where do I go? I have no more clues and no home._

_I looked down at the ridiculous uniform I wore. The outfit of the lost._

_Wait a minute…_

The tip of the shocker heart points to a noise tank symbol, which in turn points to another and another…a road map.

            _A memory road map. Go figure. I should head for the noise tanks then…_


	3. Error 404: Files not found

Error 404: File not found

Thanks for all the feedback every one! I'm glad everyone is so willing to see Echo go insane over everyone else's stories. I would like to make a big thank you to Disk and Noise Tank 13 for their inspiration. As usual JSR/JSRF doesn't belong to me. Smilebit owns 'em. Disk and NT13 own thier creations and the resident psychopath Echo Garrote is owned by me.

--------------------

Benten is beatuiful by night a gillterglass jungle

            _Makes you feel that the city is alive and humming with a mystic energy sometimes._

_            There you go again with that poet stuff...oh God more talking to yourself fer             chrissake shut up!  Anyway what was I doing? I was Tagging? No....not tagging. I             was looking for my rememberances that it. easy to remember now without              worrying about ...something...doesn't matter._

Benten Square complete with fairy lights. a lone Noise Tank scrawls on the walls. He/She (No one can tell in those damn hoods) looks towards the figure that just arrived

            "Oh, just you Patchwork. Though so...could hear you babbling from a mile away. Look I don't have time to reeboot you and although you seiously need it just go your gonna get us all busted."

            _Patchwork? Reebooted? I heard that patchwork name before what does it mean  it             must referr to my uniform I guess or something else. There's nothing I can             remember that makes sense of what Disk is saying....wait....his name is             disk...yes....but             he's not right he shouldn't be when he is when he is now.    THAT             DOESNB'T MAKE ANY SENSE!  and...and also there's thing missing his             ears are all wring and the tails and the fur are missing I CAN'T TELL WHAT I'M             SAYING!! _

_            "Neither can anyone else Patchwork." Disk sighed "I told Matrix making a robot rudie would be a disaster and you're the living proof"_

            _NO!!! I'M NOT THE ROBOT ZERO DISK AND ROBOY AND THE             DEFECTOR NOISE TANK IS! And the noise tanks shouldn't even be like this             they are part robots and CRAZY INSANE not to mention the robotic implants that             the Rokkaku's goujikojigoujikojioneistheotherbothareSAME! will plant in poison             jam and then the time Kell and Onishima went berzerk...and matrix...._

The world seemed to quiet down as if these next words were deadly important.

            _didn't she die in a train wreck or something?_

Disk's face went pale then his hands bunched up into fists he screamed as slowly a spreading stain of red started to develop from his hood where his right eye was. __

_            Oh yeah you had an mechanical eye..._

The screaming got louder as a horrid cracking sound started and Disk crumpled to his feet.

            **Run.**

Echo ran from Disk and benten.

            _that's it it's a total crash man 404 file not found no memory in love shocker no             memory in benten that's it no more following this damn map I'm just gonnna try        and make my own new memories yes that the ticket. NO MORE MOMORY             BLASTING OTHERS!! I'll puch and saill on a sugar             ship too.....NO NO             NO! That's losing it again Now all I have to do is just keep on             keep on keep             on keep on keep on  keep on keep on GHAA! ok so no loops or else      my             mind is gonna fry spy ddie RYHMES are bad too aparently as well I'm             sounding like a Ohha look at that a blank wall a tag there will go nicely...._

_            Ok good that was better a little disconnected but better and look there's the GG's             bus station on a bus on the bus go round and round the wheels on the busd go             round I'll just spray over here and there and here and there and here and there and      here and there ...._

_--------------------------_

Echo: Well boys and girls what have we learned today? 

B&G: That Echo's gone totally mental and he has a weird ability to cause memories to reoccur and now he's spraying up GG territory.

Echo: Very good have a cookie! As always please r+r.


	4. To Every Reaction

To Every Re-action there is an Equal yet Opposite Action

Disclaimer: JSR belongs to Smilebit not me. Thanks for all your reviews guys. Please read and review this one, and all the other phrases that go here.

--------------

Beat; 

1st quote: No, it makes no sense. Who would be so insane to spray up our territory with these bland tags?

2nd Quote: The new tagger is obviously not a Love Shocker or Poison Jam. This is far above their cranial capacities.

3rd: YOYO! I swear...

4th: Look everyone calm down. Something isn't right here. Tab, Gum start from the beginning.

5th: Hold on...Tab draw on the map where this guy's tagging. Now connect them.

6th: I'm scared too Gum

7th: ...Only if you want to...

8th: Huh? What did Tab say? OH GOD! YOU! GUM, HURRY! GET OUTTA HERE!

--------------

Mew;

1st quote: You wont believe what I just saw at the bus station! The whole damn thing is a mess of these stupid green tags.

2nd: Oh well do you guys know anything about it?

3rd: HENTAI!

4th: Wait...blue and tattered suit? I think I saw that guy in Benten.

5th: You know that sorta looks like...

6th: I think I'm gonna go out and clear my head

7th: Oh no...gotta get back to the others before they...

8th: uuuhhhh

--------------

Tab;

1st quote: Not as of yet. beat, you get any challenges from the other gangs?

2nd: CHRIST Gum!

3rd: Very pissed off ladies first.

4th: You know it's funny, I;ve been seeing these things all around Tokyo-to. This guy must be getting around.

5th: Why?

6th:Oh...this is very bad.

7th: Have fun you two...don't even think it Yoyo. ....heh that Ryoga.

8th: Hmm? Is that you Combo? 'bout time we got troub-

9th: BEAT! GUM! GET OUT OF THE GARAGE NOW! IT'S A RAID!

--------------

Yo-yo;

1st quote: Yeah we know Mew, we're just talking about it.

2nd: YAAH!!

3rd: Why Mew...I'm flattered, don't mind if I do...

4th: OWWW!!!

5th: That looks like the...oh shit.

6th: Aww come on, just one peek!

7th: You hear something?

8th: I don't suppose you accept 'I surrender' do you? Guugh! Guess not...

--------------

Gum;

1st quote: I SWEAR WHEN I FIND THAT BASTARD WHO TRIED TO TAG ME I'LL KILL HIM!

2nd: ...So you've all seen him and those stupid tags too huh?

3rd: Well I was doing the bus stop maintenance. You know spray over a Love Shocker tag here and there. When all of a sudden WHAM, this guy in a weird blue and rags uniform slams into me. He babbles at me a bit. I couldn't catch it at all, it seemed to be pure nonsense anyways. Then he tries to TAG me with his stupid green circle tag. I chase him off but then I look around. The bastard has plastered those green circle tags all over the bus stop!

4th: Tab, Beat obviously thinks he has a plan. Humor him.

5th: He's making a giant Golden Rhino emblem...

6th: ...Beat...I'm...this...

7th: Beat come on...lets just...

8th: BEEEAAT!!!!

9th: COMBO?!  CUBE?! HELL ANYONE PICK UP DAMNIT!!

--------------

Echo/Patchwork/????

            The blue ragged figure danced around the sewers of Kogane spraying his green circle marks and singing.

            "I saw a sweet fairy and before I could catch her she did fly away

            So I sent my brave knights to find her playground and whisk her friends away

            Let the Echoes bounce around this glittering steelglass city.

            Making my puppet dance around so very pretty.

            If my true host finds me out and tries to fight he'll find there will be no one to beleive his silly little story.

            For I am just a smiling madman, living for...

            Grace and Glory."

            The thing in rags that went by many names laughed as it danced and tagged the sewers.

            Life was good again.

--------------

Please note: if you really want an unscrambled version (wimps!) please e-mail me at Search8496@aol.com and ask for it. I'll be happy to oblige. 


	5. I don't think I'm Alone now

I Don't think We're Alone Now

            Echo/Patchwork/a grimy shape dressed in rags lay there huddling among the rubble in the ruins of the old Rokkaku tower. He was looking at a pool of water a shattered mirror and a pane of glass. All of them stared back him, showing him three different people all with his face. 

            Who are you? Why are you me? The Window asked. _I am Echo, I am you The mirror replied.. _**I am Patchwork, I am you. The water intoned. **_You are part of our plan. _**The Rokkaku's plan. Goji. **_Koji. _**Koji. **_Goji. One is the other. _**Both are the same. **What does that mean? _They're the same mind. _**In two bodies. **_Just like we're three minds. _**In one body. **WHO ARE YOU, WHY DO I CONSTANTLY SEE THINGS THAT AREN'T REAL!? **Oh but they are real…you see. **_Every night if Rokakku wishes it the city can reset itself. _**The deaths are gone, the trauma gone and the memories erased. ** _ But we remember. _** And now so do you. **Then why…why are you using me? I can understand the recording memories as reviewing all your past failures to see where you went wrong to take over but…

            _Ah he is smart isn't he Patchwork? That's why we chose him above all else. _**Yes. Now get up boy, we'll talk as you tag.**

NO! I WILL NOT BE A PUPPET I LOATHE THOSE DAMMNED GREEN CIRCLES. 

            _You say that as if you have a say in the matter. _**It's actually very simple, after accumulating so many failed attempts and erased memories…we decided to use them to attack. **_We're using people's own recollections against them. It's lovely. Kell and Disk were just a test run. _**By now that Love Shocker psychopath is reliving the moment her beloved Akina died again and again. **_Eventually it will warp so she's the one killing that girl. _**So that hopefully her mind will snap worse than ever before. **_Disk is getting the same treatment. The memory that he lost his eye causing his eyeball to slowly bleed into blindness was a nice touch._

**Of course the GG's were tough…are you fighting us again Boy? **_He's struggling Patchwork. Silly Boy. Don't you know? _**You're no rudie. **_You can't tag. _**You can't skate. **_Without us you're worthless and helpless. _**So don't fight it Boy. **

Go…to….hell…

            **_HAHAHAH!! WHERE DO YOU THINK WE CAME FROM!?_**

_            Anyways back to the James Bond moment. _**Yes, of course we are going to kill you, again, as soon as were done with you. **_Actually, hehehe, WE, wont kill you. _**Oh that's right. **_Anyways, we simply dragged up the GG's memories of the Golden Rhinos and their minds simply…_**reincarnated them. An endless army of undying Rhinos. Existing only in their minds. **_Of course they can't really HURT the GG's but thinking that your dead or have a broken arm is enough to cause a cardiac arrest or send you into an asylum…_**Onishima will simply scoop them up along with you.**

The marks….heh heh…the marks spread the madness upon a sailing ship with seven mad skating eagles…they cause rudies to remember horrid things and god mad bad sad glad dad I'm gonna be just like youuuu…and the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon….

            **_Yes Boy…you just sing, let us do the work. _**


	6. A View With A Room

            Author's Preface: Sorry about taking so long to update, other than pure laziness I have no excuse but I'm gonna try anyway as soon as I get one....ok here goes....It takes me a while to write a MotW chapter because I have to do multipule things at the same time: 1) As usual write a decent chapter that people will like to read and coheres to the things I've already put down, 2) Creating new ways to write my chapters so they all have my patented LSD style haze over them, 3) Keep my psychotic alter-ego Patchwork from coming out again and going on another killing spree...ummm you better forget that last one.

            Anyway that's my story and I'm stickin' to it until a better one comes to mind!

            So without anymore of my BS I present the next chapter of Memories on the Walls:

A View with a Room

            It was content.

            He was bored.

            She had yet to be.

            It saw Itself as a prefect circle with two hemispheres one after the other all of the perfect color of green. This was good, this was the order of How Things Should Be.

            He saw Himself as part of a whole, a master plan to dominate and control all under the watchful hand of the master, who controlled them all. That was good, it was How It Should Be.

            She had yet to be.

            It knew of the other two within It. One was proper, He served the masters. The other....was unknown.

            He knew of the other two within Him. One was proper, It served Himself. The other He hated with a fury for He did not understand.

            She had yet to be...so She dreamed.

            It saw a girl arrive into It's view. The girl was wearing the green and yellow outfit that It's memory placed as the one as Gum. The girl with this designation leaned against a wall her chest heaving indicating that her breathing had been heavy and she was now short of air. A noise of wheels on gravel the girl present got up as if to run then her body language relaxed as another girl with the red and white uniform that designated her as Piranha came into the room. The two girls began to talk.

            He saw the damn GG's...curse their souls...ohh look the fiesty one and the harlot. He would love it if the masters was here....He will call the masters tell them that the DAMN BLEEDING ACCURSED GG'S ARE HERE!!! Then the masters would tear into the hated GG's...and He would watch.

            She had yet to be...in Her sleep of nothing She heard things that she didn't understand... "Attacked...Rhinos..." "Kitsunes hunting..." "Patchwork" "Echo..." "That's one of HIS..."

            It felt the masters coming close...the masters protocall in this situation was to keep the girls in this area. It applied the power that It was born with.

            He laughed as the poor pathetic GG whores wandered around in the now pitch black room. He would we very angry if they found out that only their mind thought it was black. That's why He was here, to taunt their sense and keep them still...for the masters were approaching.

            She had yet to be...though in Her sleep of nothing She felt the things Fear and Anger...She found them not to her liking.

            It was content. The masters were here and dealing with the situation.

            He was in ectasy. He used all His might and proably a bit too much more to hear the lovely screams

            "**My my my Gum...you know I think I'll let you go. _Just so we can hear you go POP! **OH HOW WE LOVE TO BREAK THE STRONG ONES!!!"**_**

****"Monster!! AAAH!!!!"

            He saw the GG Gum fly from his Masters grasps through a window, He knew she would land safely on a pile of cardboard...He had a Brother down there...

            "**_Now for you little fishy...."_**

****Oh how He was happy as he heard her scream...a touch of sadness as the Masters left...

            She was starting to be.

            It saw the GG known as Piranha stagger towards Itself. She had a can of spray paint in her hand. "Hateful thing...." It heard...how could It hear? Did He do something? It felt faint as It's sight f  a d  e   d     a      w        a         y .       .    .    ..       .

            NO! NO! HE CANNOT BE DESTROYED!!! HE IS ALL THERE IS HE IS HE IS HE IS HE IS.......

            "Ugh....." Prianha collapsed from exaustion.

            She was.

            She was beautiful.


End file.
